


What Remains

by Dragofelid



Series: SCH au [2]
Category: Original Work, SCH au
Genre: Angst, Old Age, Other, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26389378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragofelid/pseuds/Dragofelid
Summary: It's been decades, and sometimes living for so long can get tired(c) characters belong to me(c) SCH au belongs to Mal ghcstbite
Relationships: Jay/Virus
Series: SCH au [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1917916





	What Remains

**Author's Note:**

> A fanfic I wrote a while ago, I realised I could post it up here.
> 
> Characters belong to me

" **Happy birthday** " Virus purrs, in front of them is a big chocolate cake, on top of the dessert is the number 100.

Jay blows out the candles but chooses not to eat any of the cake.

Virus looks at them and Jay refuses to look at their partner.

" **You okay darling?** " Virus wraps parts of themselves around Jay's tail and the old cat smiles.

Their fur was greying and their three legs could hardly hold them. Virus made them strong, but their other couldn't protect them from everything.

It's been decades since they retired, decades to leave and find themselves a nice place to stay for the rest of their lives.

The two of them living in a rather run-down apartment with a barely functioning elevator.

"Do I deserve this?" Jay asked, they stared at the cake, old age had degraded their eyesight but they had help from their other.

Virus wrapped around their tail, around their wedding ring " **don't.** " Virus starts.

The symbiote knew this spiral, it had happened a lot, especially after their friends started dying.

Jay wobbled as they stood up, Virus quickly forming a fourth leg and guiding them back to bed, most of the stuff in the apartment was barely used, the bed being the place Jay spent most of their days.

Their ribs showing as they refused to eat, only letting Virus take control to get food into their systems when they starved.

" **We've lost everyone.** " Jay continued, as they lay down, their other formed outside and looked down on them.

" **They all lived long lives.** " Virus buzzed their host affectionately. 

Jay looked grim and stared down at their missing limb, more than half their life had gone by, many decades separating them from that fight and now, but nightmares and the taste of blood still haunt their dreams.

"How is Arsenic?" Jay said, wanting another subject.

" **Still mourning, they miss Bottles.** " Virus said, Jay closed their eyes.

"After this, where will you go?" Jay asked, Virus paused their rumbling, lifting up their head to stare at their host.

" **I will be with you always.** " Virus said.

Jay shook their head, "I mean, after I go, like the rest of them."

Virus shifted uncomfortably, " **we will not let that happen.** " The symbiote squeezed tighter around their spouse. 

"I shouldn't be alive darling, how many times should I have died?" Jay asked, staring at Virus intently, "how many wounds and diseases would have killed me without you?"

" **Nothing will ever hurt you.** " Virus insisted, Jay gave a small sad smile.

The old cat used their paws to bring their other closer like a hug, "maybe I don't want that anymore, you can't be stuck with me forever." Jay said. 

Virus growled, Jay felt no fear, " **never say that.** " The symbiote washed their form over Jay, fixing up another ache in their spine and another disease starting to take form, this one kept coming back despite Virus' best efforts.

"You don't need to be with me forever, it already took a while for you to let me age properly, but maybe you should go off, find another host, someone much younger than me?"

Virus' form was gripped in fear, they leaned down and nuzzled their spouse, " **we will be together till the end, no one else can ever be like you.** "

"Then maybe no more fixing my problems, let me live the rest of this without your help"

" **And then what?** " Virus asked, they dreaded their hosts answer, they did not want anything to change.

Jay said nothing, instead curling up tighter with their other, their back ached and head felt fuzzy, their memory no longer worked properly, many things in their life were chunks missing, but Virus was always a constant and solid wall, always making them feel warm and safe.

The wall faded a bit but Virus stayed where they were, " **I love you.** " Virus purred. 

Jay purred back, "I love you too.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some delicious angst about Jay a few decades after Endgame.  
> They lost their front leg and their memory and sight slowly fade, their partner keeps them going for so long, but Jay doesn't want to live forever


End file.
